ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Law
Vincent Law is one of the main characters of Ergo Proxy. As an immigrant from Mosk, he worked for an AutoReiv elimination unit in hope of becoming a citizen of Romdo. His plans were derailed by the awakening of Monad. He was forced to flee Romdo because of fabricated criminal charges. Accompanied by Pino, a cogito infected AutoReiv, and eventually by Re-l Mayer, he journeys on a quest to recover his memories and discover his true identity. Biography Vincent's first memories are of the journey to Romdo after the (partial) destruction of the Mosk dome. Accompanied by other Mosk citizens, Vincent applied for and obtained an immigration permit. While in line to pick up his permit, he sees Re-L Mayer for the first time and falls in love with her. She is also present at his immigration interview, and he runs into her several times during her investigation of AutoReivs infected with the Cogito virus. At the beginning of the show, Vincent is shown to work for an AutoReiv elimination unit used to track down Cogito infected AutoReivs in order to keep fellow citizens safe. He also has officially become a citizen of Romdo. In the first episode, Vincent is shown filming an escaping AutoReiv infected with the Cogito virus, either a woman or Entourage model companion, in hopes of capturing it. The AutoReiv escapes him. For his mistake, Petro Seller, his boss, gives him additional jobs, one of which is to verify if Pino, a companion AutoReiv, was infected with Cogito. Subsequently, Re-l Mayer watches the video of the escaping AutoReiv and examines Vincent's record of the hippocampus file for the memories, allowing them to discover the "Escape Route" that all infected AutoReivs take. She is also assigned to be present at his "audience", at which she advises him to throw away his pendant, which she says "reeks of Mosk." At this third meeting, Iggy realizes that Vincent has feelings for Re-L. Later the same day, Re-L is attacked in her bathroom by strange monster. Vincent is found unconscious near the scene of the crime. Vincent is arrested by the Security Bureau under the suspicion that he was the stalker who attacked Re-l. Later, he is pursued by Monad in the mall. Arriving at a locked door, Monad tries to approach him gently so that he realizes that she won't harm him. However, Vincent is pushed to his mental limit, takes his Proxy form, and kills Monad. He then wakes up in a train without any memory of the event. Back at the AutoReiv facility, he finds out that his entourage, Dorothy, had been murdered, and he flees the scene. The Unit subsequently accuses him of killing Dorothy. Realizing that he could no longer stay in Romdo, he tries to find a way to escape the city. While being pursued by the Security Bureau, he meets Pino, an AutoReiv infected by the Cogito virus, and she is able to lead him to his escape. Re-l studies the remains of her bathroom and finds the pendant belonging to Vincent (which actually belongs to Monad) in the debris, by which she connects the monster and Vincent. Through a series of calls, Re-l is able to contact Vincent and follow him in his escape from Romdo, but when the Security Bureau arrives, Vincent believes she betrayed him. Pino opens a large mechanical door to the outside world, and Vincent was sucked outside despite Re-l's efforts. Though Re-l tried to convince Vincent to return to Romdo, he realized that he would never fit in. Vincent was able to survive the descent likely by transformation into Proxy form but suffers a fever when he first encounters the atmosphere of the outside. He is taken care of by Hoody, the head of the Commune, who watches over him for ten days until he recovered from the virus. Upon awakening, Vincent is surprised to discover a community that existed outside Romdo. The Commune is made up of about a dozen people, most of whom were elderly, except Quinn, a young single mother and her child, Timothy. Re-l later tries to bring Vincent back by convincing Daedalus to let her command a craft that would be able to leave Romdo. Upon going outside, Re-l is struck by the virus; however, because she lacks the immune system of a Proxy, there was little hope for her survival. The Security Bureau uses Re-L's arrival as a distraction so they can killed Vincent and erase the Commune. They kill Timothy and other members of the Commune; meanwhile, Vincent takes his proxy form and thus appears as Ergo again. Quinn plans to take the survivors out of the Commune in the Rabbit", a wind ship that was previously hidden by Hoody in an attempt to maintain status in the commune. Because of Timothy's death, Quinn is said to be in an "unstable" state, and it is implied that her desire to leave the Commune is supplanted by a thirst for vengeance against Romdo and Re-l. She 'negotiates' with Vincent to give him the last dose of the vaccine "(but she has no vaccine)" to save the life of Re-l. Hoody suspects her trickery and warns Vincent. Quinn, Vincent, Pino, and the other surviving members manage to distract their pursuers for long enough so that they can escape. Meanwhile, Hoody (masquerading as Vincent) takes Re-l back to Romdo, where he is killed and Re-L receives medical treatment. Raul Creed, the chief of security, is furious that he was led by Daedalus to believe that Hoody was Vincent and is infuriated by the actions of Vincent, who has now stolen through the devastated wildlands, attempting to get back to Mosk. Re-l decides to pursue Vincent to get the answers she is looking for. Vincent and Pino are captured by soldiers that are fighting infected AutoReivs in Charos. It is revealed that the proxy of Charos, Senex, heard the pulse of the awakening and decided to decimate Charos along with her partner, Kazkis, the proxy of Asura. Vincent (as Ergo Proxy) kills Senex but is unaware of his actions. He is taken to Asura by Kazkis, who attempts to get him to face reality and remember his past. Fighting Kazkis, Vincent (as Ergo Proxy), remembers that he is the proxy of death, Ergo Proxy. As Ergo Proxy, he kills Kazkis. Later on he awakens in a bookstore, where he meets a man who tells him more about his true nature. After he awakens from this 'dream' state, he encounters Re-l and her Entourage AutoReiv Iggy. In the next two episodes, Vincent faces off with and defeats two more proxies, an unnamed shapeshifting proxy and MCQ. For an unknown period of time, Vincent, Re-l, and Pino are stranded because there is no wind to fuel "the Rabbit". Finally, Vincent, Re-l, and Pino arrive in Mosk, only to find that the answers lie back in Romdo. In another dream state, Vincent is trapped inside Re-l's mind, but it is revealed to be only another trick from a different proxy. Arriving again in Romdo, Vincent immediately flees "the Rabbit". After facing other proxies (such as Senex, who he kills, Kazkis, who he kills, the Cave Proxy, and MCQ), Vincent becomes fully aware that he is a proxy. He does not regain his memories until he returns to Romdo with Re-l and Pino, despite encountering Amnesia (whom Proxy One killed) in Mosk. Vincent learns that he was created by Proxy One after Proxy One 'learned' the true meaning of their existence. Ergo Proxy (Vincent), realizes that as the proxy of death, he was intended to kill Proxy One and further Proxy One's plans for revenge against the Creator. Romdo, meanwhile, has been heavily damaged due to an outbreak of the Cogito virus. Ninety percent of Romdo's population has died and the city is starting to fall apart. Proxy One appears to kill Donov Mayer, Re-l's grandfather, who Ergo Proxy left in charge of Romdo. After Donov Mayer's death, the chorus tells Re-l what they know of the Proxy Project. Ergo Proxy appears only to find the body of Donov Mayer and Re-l, who has realized that there is someone else behind the scenes. Proxy One and Ergo Proxy (Vincent) finally meet face to face. Re-l runs off to try to prevent Daedalus from destroying the rest of Romdo. Vincent as Ergo Proxy faces off against Proxy One. Proxy One informs him that as Ergo Proxy he created and abandoned Romdo because he fell in love with Monad, only to return as Vincent Law. Proxy One also tells him that he was the cause of Monad's death because she took his memories without having the capacity to store them. Real (the clone of Monad) flies in search of Vincent. Upon meeting him, she tries to convince him to forget the world crumbling beneath him. However, Vincent realizes that he cannot abandon the world and leaves Real. Real takes flight, flying higher in pursuit of the Creators, only to be killed by the sun's rays. Proxy One is surprised at Ergo Proxy's return. Proxy One tells him that he is nothing but a shadow that has defeated an immortal, but tells him to live on to spite the Creators. Proxy One dies with the emergence of the Sun and Vincent is picked up by Pino, Kristeva, and Re-l in "the Rabbit". In the distance, space craft possibly containing the original humans are seen. "''This is the world that stands before us, the world that we call our reality; but with Re-l, Pino and the other survivors with me I know I can face this world - a world that is finally ready to heal itself. For the first time in thousands of years Mankind returns to meet its Earth, and now the true struggle must begin.... I am Ergo Proxy, The Agent of Death." - Vincent LAW Personality In the first episodes, Vincent is shown to express, a humble personality because of his desire to become a fellow citizen. However, behind this gentle character, Vincent is a thoughtful, determined and ultimately strong person. His uncertainty about his past and memories leaves him often victims of doubt and uncertainty, although the series progresses, he ends up being reconciled with the reality of his existence. Whenever possible, Vincent refrains from committing violent acts, preferring to escape a conflict altogether or serve as a pacifist in tense situations. Although this benevolence gives Re-l the impression that he is a coward and that he is a woman. "(The only explanation of such behavior is that of the fact that he is in love, "It has the effect: that it is Feeling Weak in its Presence" it is Weak and it Loses its Means "and it has in State of Total Submission And all that it implies is that 'She Silk Happy and Nothing else'). Because of this, their relations (especially towards their confidence towards each other) support slow but steady progress. Vincent is with eyes closed in a part of the series. This represents his desire to close the reality that he left behind when he deliberately forgot his memories - and continue to pretend that he is a normal human being when in fact he is a proxy, all the while he Has never forgotten who he really is, he has only made himself lying to himself all this time and thus trimming what he really is and his only reality is Re-l. When one sees his open eyes are key points of the plot. Re-l said: it is; Trivia * The name Vincent comes from the Latin "Vincere", which means "to conquer". Category:Characters Category:Proxies